ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Davy Jones resembles a regular Chimera Sui Generis. He is a green humanoid figure with tentacles haning from his chin, and his head resembles an octopus. His body resembles regular members of the species, not looking physically strong, as opposed to Vilgax, who is extremely muscular. He is wearing a green and black suit and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. His true form is a giant monsterous octopus, with the Omnitrix on his head. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is closed. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Launch Octopus below. Powers and Abilities Davy Jones' main powers are enhanced strength and durabilty. He has enhanced jumping. He has enhanced reflexes as well. He also has heat resistance, seen able to punch Onyx who's body was magma at the time, and only cringed from the magma on his hand. He has the ability, like Vilgax to transform into his true form, a giant, monstrous octopus, at will. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) Ancient Times *Prophecy (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Spacewalker *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 (first re-appearance) *Vilgax's Power Kingdom Hearts *Beast's Castle (first re-appearance) Omniverse By Intellectuary * The Conqueror (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) By John *Battle of Vilgaxia Part 2 *Place in Destiny Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Davy Jones is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi *Castle Oblivion By Saïx *For a Heart Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Davy Jones first appears attacking the ship John is on, in his true form. This is the first incident showing his true form. Appearances In Wild *Mythril Mines (true form and normal form) By John *Junon *Sister Ray (true form only) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Launch Octopus (John 23: Megaman) Launch Octopus is the version of Davy Jones in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. His skin is a dark green blue, as he wears the Mega Tech Armor. His left hand is the Mega Buster, and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. He is one of the few aliens not named for an original Robot Master, and the first named after a character from Mega Man X. Appearances * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Lightning Strikes Twice * The Wily Egg Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Davy Jones is an alien form available to several characters in the series. When used by Megaman, he is called Launch Octopus. By Megaman (as Launch Octopus) * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Davy Jones is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Ben 10: Forces United *Scream -He Appeared and Fought Screaming Death and Defeated him. Trivia *He is named after the Davy Jones that appears in Pirates of the Carribean. *Azmuth unlocked Davy Jones for John for him to fight Vilgax with it. See Also *Big Jones 'Dioga beta ' Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Dioga beta Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Chimera Sui Generi Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Squid-like Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens